


Rush

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Day Off, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fun, Light-Hearted, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: Ilsa and Ethan spend a day (/date) at the park and relive some memories.





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, shutupmulder, for the continued support and encouragement, even when I'm being a whiny baby ;)
> 
> Thank you, to all of you readers, for your continued support as well. I love waking up to your comments and reading that my little fics still bring you joy. <3
> 
> Now let's board the fluff-train, shall we?

It was closing in on noon on a Saturday and Ethan had already finished all the chores he had sworn to himself to catch up on over the weekend. If you were a spy and had a free weekend just to yourself, you had better make good use of it. They didn’t come around very often. 

 

He had cleaned his apartment top to bottom, did his laundry, went grocery shopping, and even stopped by his elderly neighbor to help him bring down the trash. 

 

His internal clock had woken him up at five, as usual, so sleeping in hadn’t been an option, and he hadn’t seen any use in putting the chores off any longer. This also meant, however, that he was already done with everything and had no further plans for the weekend. 

 

Sighing to himself, Ethan decided to have a quick shower and then head out to lunch. It was a lovely sunny early spring day, so it would be a shame not to make use of it. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, he was heading towards the nearest park, stopping at a deli to get a sandwich, before choosing a bench in the warm sun to enjoy his lunch on. 

 

Families, and couples, and people walking their dogs were out and about, enjoying the first really warm day this year, laughing and talking, maybe even enjoying their first ice cream cone, and Ethan found himself smiling. 

 

Finishing up his sandwich, he discarded the wrapping paper in a nearby trash can before continuing on his walk through the park. 

Around the next bend in the road, and through a grouping of trees, he spotted a familiar form that made his smile deepen even more. 

He stepped off the path onto the grass and made his way through the trees.

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” he greeted softly before stopping at the edge of the blanket she was sitting on.

 

Ilsa looked up from the book in her lap, a smile appearing on her lips as she pushed her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose from where they had slipped down a little. 

 

“Hey,” she greeted warmly. “What are you doing here?”

 

Ethan shrugged with a lopsided grin. “Same thing you are, it seems. Just enjoying the day off.”

 

She nodded and scooted over a little, patting the blanket on the spot she had just vacated. “Would you like to join me?”

 

“I’d love to,” he answered and sank down onto the blanket with a grateful smile. He spread out his legs in front of him and pulled off his jacket, which was already proving to be too warm in the direct sunshine. “What are you reading?” He asked, trying to spy the title on the spine. His curiosity rose when he saw a blush grace Ilsa’s cheeks, which had nothing to do with the sun. 

 

“You’ll laugh,” she murmured, now actively trying to hide the book’s title from him. 

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

Ilsa shrugged and fiddled with the pages. “Because it’s a kid’s book.”

 

“So? Not every book you read has to be Homer’s _Odyssey_.”

 

Ilsa sighed and angled the book in his direction so that he could finally spot the title. 

 

“The first _Harry Potter_?” Ethan grinned in delight. “I love those books. I’ve read them to my niece and nephew years ago.”

 

“Really?” She asked, a delighted smile now gracing her own lips. “You read them all?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, it’s just...you never mentioned any nieces or nephews.”

 

“I haven’t really seen them in a while, unfortunately.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“It’s okay. We both know this lifestyle doesn’t really go with a family.”

 

Ilsa nodded in agreement, her eyes wandering over towards the playground in the distance, where a couple of kids were playing under their parents' watchful eyes. 

 

The swing, in particular, seemed to catch her interest and he watched as another small smile appeared on her face. “Do you remember the rush you got as a kid on the downward swing? That tingle in your belly? I used to love that feeling. I’d always go extra high in order to prolong the way down. My mother used to always scold me for taking too much risk.” She laughed a little at the memory. “If only she’d know what I now do for a living.”

 

Ethan chuckled. “Probably a good thing she doesn’t, then.”

 

“Probably,” she agreed with a grin. 

 

They stayed like that, relaxing in the sun, chatting about everything and nothing for long hours, the time just seeming to fly by. They only noticed when the park started to empty and the sun began its slow descent towards the horizon. 

 

Ethan glanced over towards the playground again, just out of curiosity, and found it to be deserted. An idea began to form in his head and he turned towards his companion with a smile and a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Come with me?” 

 

Ilsa blinked up at him from her reclined position on the blanket, her eyes impossibly blue in the fading sunlight. “Where are we going?” She asked.

 

“You’ll see,” he said, smiling even wider. 

 

“Okay,” she simply said, trusting him to not lead her astray. 

 

They quickly packed up, and without thinking, Ethan took a gentle hold of Ilsa’s hand, tugging her in the right direction with a mischievous grin. Ilsa laughed at his cheerfulness, infected by his excitement. 

 

She laughed even harder when she saw where exactly he was leading her. “Ethan, it’s for kids!”

 

“You said that about your book, too, yet you’re still reading it,” he teased her.

 

She inclined her head slightly. “Touché.”

 

“Come on, nobody’s there to see, so what’s stopping you?” He encouraged her, giving her hand a squeeze and another gentle tug. “The rush is waiting for you, Ilsa,” he promised with a waggle of his eyebrows and Ilsa rolled her eyes, laughing.

 

“Okay, all right. You win, Mr. Hunt.” She made her way over to the set of swings, walking backward, now tugging on his hand in retaliation. She smirked and lifted her own eyebrow. “But only if you join me.”

 

It was his turn to laugh, but he nodded and took a seat on one of the swings, almost hesitantly letting go of her hand, so that she could claim the other swing for herself. 

 

They shared an almost childish smile and, in synch, pushed backward off the ground, pushing and pushing and pushing with their legs, until they were swinging high and wide, that rush a welcome and familiar feeling in their bellies, and their joyful laughter was carrying over the empty playground, and off into the setting sun. 

  
  
  
~fin


End file.
